nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
A Universe Splintered
, just outside of the Moon, 14th February 2014.]] A Universe Splintered is a storyline written by Ebon Shadowshot. It is parralel to The Main Storyline, created when Gruntijackal and the Demonic Announcer splintered the fabric of the multiverse on the Moon. It features 6 maps, all of which are from another reality (or 'video game') and feature unique enemies from the particular universe which relate to Zombies or the undead. A Universe Splintered is the final installment to the Time Travel Will Tell Series. A Universe Splintered and Remember When... can be seen as 'brother' storylines, both either referencing or directly showing one another in their maps, characters or otherwise. Both Dawn of a new Dusk and A Universe Splintered reqire the Total Warfare: More Than War game to play on, as Black Ops ended with Den Endkampf. World of Death and Nazizombiesplus.die require the Dark Portal major easter egg to be completered to play on. All the following maps require the major easter egg of the previous map to be completed in order to play on them (i.e Deckers.die must be completed in order to play on Installation 00 and so on). All of the maps tend to use weapons from their particular universe, but not all of them. A Universe Splintered draws inspiration from: *The Gears of War franchise *The Saints Row franchise *The Halo franchise *The Dead Rising franchise *The Portal franchise *The Warcraft franchise A Universe Splintered is concurrent to the latter maps of Dawn of a new Dusk. It is currently unknown what became of the A Universe Splintered cast, and all living beings as at the end of Elemental Ascendance, the Halo Array can be seen shining, suggesting that it was either activated or it was sending a message. Maps World of Death World of Death is the first map in the series, and is set in England. The map focuses on the survival of four promiment members of the Locust Horde, Queen Myrrah, General RAAM, High Priest Skorge and Kryll Chanter Jir'Ko as the combined forces of the undead and the lambent infected come to the village and threaten to destroy them and the world. World of Death takes inspiration from the Gears of War franchise, specifically the trilogy games as opposed to the novels and comics. [[World of Death|Read more...]] Nazizombiesplus.die Nazizombiesplus.die is the second map in the series, and is set in Steelport, which was brought to Germany. It focuses on The Deckers as they unite with the Morning Star to stop the oncoming Zombie horde. However, not everything is as it seems as there is trouble in the world, and it's not just from reality... Read more... Installation 00 Installation 00 is the third map in the storyline, revealed by a minor error in the template. It is set on the Halo Array, brought from the Halo series aswell as their activator, known as the Ark. The members of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki set out to stop the array from being activated as the Flood have been released and the Sentinels seek out a Reclaimer to activate the rings, ending all sentient life in the galaxy. Read more... Fortune's End Fortune's End the fourth map in the storyline, revealed immediatley upon Installation 00's release. It is based on the Dead Rising series, in Fortune City which has been brought to the main universe. After the outbreak of the Dead Risian Zombies aswell as the "Zombies" Zombies, the city has taken a turn for the worse. Read more... Künstliche Tod Künstliche Tod (German: Artificial Death), is the penultimate map in the storyline. It is based on the Portal series, in which the Wiki Users must stop GLaDOS from releasing the sheltered 'infected test subjects' into the outside world. It also follows the investigation on why the Zombies appear to be migrating to a new continent in the north. Read more... Elemental Ascendance Elemental Ascendance is the finale of the storyline. It is based on the Warcraft series, in which the entire cast of A Universe Splintered has to fight against the forces of N'Zoth and the Unidentified Aether Spirit before they destroy the world. Elemental Ascendance is where it all ends, will everyone make it? Read more... Trivia *All of A Universe Splintered's achievements are an acronym for something. **World of Death's are ELO. ELO is short for Electric Light Orchestra. **Nazizombiesplus.die's are ABBA. ABBA is a full name, both ABBA and Electric Light Orchestra were music interests of the author's grandfather. It was done as a tribute as he died on 27th January 2012. **Installation 00's are RAY. **Fortune's End's are DEAD RISING. *An AUS themed storyline entitled Torn Worlds was created and is also a part of the TTWT Series. *Players who completed Elemental Ascendance (and by extension, all the major easter eggs of the storyline) prior to 1st May 2012 were given a special access code to play the beta version of Melancholy, from the Dark Tears storyline. The proper description was not used, in it's place was the message: "A sneak preview of the continuation of the "canon" storyline. I hope you enjoyed the Time Travel Will Tell Saga, enjoy this new one. - Shaun F. Murphy". Category:Ebon Shadowshot Category:A Universe Splintered Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Storylines Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Storylines Category:Legacy articles